


Сублимация

by Alinor



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, UST, artfic, Юмор, пропущенная сцена, стеб
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alinor/pseuds/Alinor
Summary: Кайло знает, чего хочет Рей.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Кайло Рен/Рей
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Сублимация

**Author's Note:**

> Фантазия на тему этого [стрипа](https://img-galleryroulette.stackpathdns.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/3-25.jpg) =Р

Рей бежала по джунглям, оставляя позади тропу из поваленных деревьев и порубленных лиан. Её преследовал тренировочный дроид-стрелок, выполняющий программу повышенной сложности. Бластерные заряды оставляли на коже болезненные ожоги, но Рей ловко блокировала их световым мечом, не сбавляя темпа.

Внезапно дроид остановился и завис в воздухе — звуковой сигнал оповестил, что время вышло. Погасив меч, джедайка прикрепила его к поясу и провела тыльной стороной ладони по лицу, стирая жгучий пот. В джунглях было влажно и душно, от тошнотворно-сладкого запаха тропических цветов начинала болеть голова. С трудом отдышавшись, Рей стянула мокрую насквозь тунику, оставшись в штанах и верхнем бандаже.

Долгие месяцы девушка упорно тренировалась, не давая себе спуску. И всё это время ощущала в Силе настырное присутствие Кайло Рена. Он тянулся к Рей сквозь сотни парсеков космического пространства, настойчиво звал, шептал во снах её имя. Приходилось часами медитировать или изнурять себя тренировками до потери сознания, только чтобы не слышать его голоса в своей голове. Быть начеку каждую секунду.

Ох, как Рей была зла! Готова была придушить Кайло (даже язык не поворачивался назвать его Беном после всего, что он натворил) голыми руками.

Но вдруг звуки исчезли. Сила затрепетала, задрожала звонкой струной.

Крифф!

— Я тут подумал…

Джедайка стремительно обернулась, выхватила лайтсабер и уже собралась было выплеснуть на Кайло Рена всё своё негодование, как вдруг увидела…

Крифф! Верховный лидер Первого ордена стоял перед ней голый! То есть вообще без одежды — совершенно, абсолютно, с ног (а нет, он был в сапогах) до головы голый! А причинное место прикрывал своей новой (или старой?) маской, покрытой алой сетью спаянных трещин.

Ощутив резкий прилив крови к щекам, Рей захлопнула рот и отвернулась.

— Кайло, крифф тебя дери, прикройся чем-нибудь. Немедленно!

— Мне и так неплохо. Тебе, я вижу, тоже, — ответил Кайло и довольно хмыкнул.

— Ах, заткнись! — Девушка прикрылась туникой, проклиная свою невнимательность. — Чего тебе надо? И как ты вообще смог достать меня?

— Я хотел поговорить не об этом…

— Не желаю с тобой разговаривать, Кайло Рен! — Рей покосилась в его сторону, стараясь глядеть в лицо и не опускать взгляд ниже. Туда, куда уходил уродливый шрам — её «подарок» — и где маячили внушительные грудные мышцы…

Так, стоп! Лицо пылало, как при лихорадке. Рей не знала, куда себя деть.

— Ты… под… подлец! — выпалила она, запутавшись в словах.

— Как мило. Ты хотела сказать — подонок? Да, так и есть. Но я кое-что знаю. Кое-что очень важное. Тебе интересно?

Рей пожала плечами. Кайло продолжил:

— Вижу, ты тренировалась, Рей. Помнится, я говорил, что тебе нужен учитель…

— У меня есть Лея!

— Она не даст тебе того, что дам я. Изнуряешь себя? Избегаешь меня в Силе? Почему ты так делаешь?

— Ненавижу тебя!

— Ненависть — это следствие. Но причина…

— О, тебе нужны причины?! — девушка повернулась к нему так прытко, что узелок на затылке расплелся и каштановые волосы рассыпались по плечам. — Ты пытался уничтожить Сопротивление!

— И? К тебе это не имеет отношения.

— Ещё как име…

— Рей! — перебил её Кайло. — Ты хочешь меня.

— На кой крифф ты мне сдался?!

— Ты хочешь меня как мужчину, — сказал он низким бархатным голосом, подходя ближе.

Опешившая Рей (не специально!) перевела взгляд на маску, которую тот всё ещё держал одной рукой. Зону паха она прикрывала ненадёжно.

— Что… что ты несёшь? — бывшая мусорщица ощутила себя маленькой бабочкой, попавшей в сети огромного чёрного паука. — Как ты смеешь?

— Хочешь стать сильнее? Превзойти меня? Сломить? Унизить? Уничтожить? Это всё сублимация, Рей.

— Неправда.

— Идём со мной, Рей. Я научу тебя таким вещам, о которых ты даже не слышала.

— Я никогда не поддамся тьме, Кайло!

— Отпусти прошлое. На тёмной стороне ты обретёшь свободу. Тебе это понравится, Рей.

— Соблазняешь меня? — выпалила Рей, не сразу сообразив, сколь двусмысленно прозвучал этот вопрос. Ладони вспотели.

— Ну, вообще-то да, — улыбнулся Кайло, красноречиво опустив взгляд. — Помнится, тебе никогда не нравилась эта маска. Могу её убрать…

— Нет! — вскрикнула Рей и швырнула в Кайло свою тунику. — Сгинь уже наконец-то!

Связь Силы прервалась. Сгорая от стыда и гнева, Рей выхватила меч и одним быстрым ударом снесла ближайшее дерево. Оно рухнуло с оглушительным грохотом, обрывая листья и лианы. В небо вспорхнула стая испуганных птиц.

— Чтоб тебя рафтар сожрал, Кайло Рен! — крикнула она во всю силу лёгких. — Верни мою одежду, извращенец!


End file.
